Fearless
by UntitledN'StayinThatWay
Summary: GD Ginny is done being teased by Draco and has decided to prove herself senior. D: I dare you. G: Really? Get ready to be scared. please R&R, flames will be used to warm my freezing feet as I attempt to type all of this up.
1. Chapter 1

"Time is ticking..." Hermione tapped her watch, calling up the stairs to Ginny.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Ginny called back down.

"Honestly, 5 more minutes and I'm leaving without you." Hermione adjusted her scarf over her warm wool jacket.

"Ok, ok." Ginny stepped down the stairs from the girls dormitories into the common room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione snorted as she viewed Ginny's outfit. "You'll freeze to death!"

Ginny smirked, spinning around. She wore a long-sleeved grey t shirt under a green strapless dress, jeans, a red belt, and a green scarf. Her hair glowed- offset by the green. Still, 33 degrees outside, and it _was_ a bit chilly.

"Like it?" Ginny tugged on black gloves and slipped into her bright red snow boots.

"Ginny-"

"Oh my, time _is_ ticking!" Ginny interrupted, rushing out of the portrait hole.

"Ginny!" Ginny slammed the portrait behind her, to the fat lady's cries, and raced down the corridors and staircases to the entrance hall, giggling.

"Ginny!" Hermione caught up, laughing as well. She tugged on Ginny's sleeve and collapsed onto her shoulder, giggling with her friend.

"Why if it isn't Weaslette and the Mudblood," the familiar snide voice came from behind the two girls. "I had no idea you lovebirds were so close." The tall blonde newcomer chuckled, swaggering toward Hermione and Ginny. "I'm surprised, Weasel, I never thought you needed money that badly." he sneered.

"Why if it isn't Ferret boy- in the flesh." Ginny mocked him, stepping forward in a mock of his strut. She met his gaze, though a whole foot shorter (thanks to her mother's damned genes.). "Do us all a favor, Malfoy, and bugger off. Unless you want _me_ to get all mammalization on _your_ arse."

"Oh, please, like a Weasley could scare me!"

"Honestly, like a Malfoy could scare me!" she mocked.

"Try, Weasel. _I dare you_."

"Really?" her eyes glinted as she cracked a smirk to rival Malfoy's own. "Get ready to be scared."

Malfoy scoffed, sneering down at her.

"Close you eyes, Ferret." she ordered him.

"_You_ think I'm scared of the _dark_?" he snorted, but obeyed. "You are-" he was cut off when Ginny placed a single delicate kiss on his lips.

"Whew. Good lord, maybe you do win," she wiped her lips, "That was rather scary." Ginny smirked, swiping on some more of her signature verbena lemon lip gloss.

Malfoy stood, still, with a strange expression on his face- something between shock and horror and cockiness.

"Wait-" Ginny turned back to him, "Let me take the words out of your mouth- 'Now I have to go and decontaminate myself from the real world, I better go cry off to my big bad daddykins to give me more worthless shit and pay more attention to me.' Am I right? Or will you finally see the light and choose the smarter choice of 'You're right, Ginny, you are a goddess and I deserve nothing more than to grovel at your feet.' Which one... _Draco_." she fluttered her eyelashes in mock coyness, then snorted. "You worm." she shook her head, leading Hermione toward Hogsmeade, leaving Malfoy standing still alone.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione slapped the back of Ginny's head. "Ginny, are you _serious_?!" she squealed.

"What? It shut him up, didn't it?" she argued, walking ahead to the thestral-driven carriages waiting to drive them into Hogsmeade. "And for _once_ he wasn't fighting."

"Or being a prat - I get it. But... wasn't that just a _bit_ uncalled for?" Hermione dragged her to the nearest carriage.

"Puh-lease." Ginny snorted. "Believe me, that was nothing - if I had really kissed him he would've exploded from-"

"Ok, Ginny, I get it. You can shut up now."

"Oy! Ginny, Hermione!" Ron and harry ran to catch up to them, leaping down the stairs.

"Hey, boys." Ginny nodded at them.

"Did you see Malfoy? He about knocked me out as I went came into the entrance hall!" Ron fumed. "He was practically boiling over!"

"You do have to admit- it was kind of funny." Harry chuckled, "I've never seen him so _red_. Wonder what he was mad about..."

"Seemed slightly loopy to me." Ron shrugged, "Anyway, let's go."

Ginny hid her grin as the carriage bumped it's way along, moving off toward Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yes, I understand this is seeming a little OOC for our dear Ginny-kins, but it's pretty much my newest-- I haven't done a fanfic in a WHILE. So DEAL WITH IT. Sorry. But it's true.

The story is taking place with Ginny in Sixth Year, but COMPLETELY IGNORE THE SIXTH BOOK! And I know that I'm totally freaking Mary-Sue-ing, what with the apparating in school grounds (I KNOW! It's NOT POSSIBLE! But they do it anyway! Pooh-pooh to you!) and later on and everything. Solution being: use your imaginations.

Also, be warned that I'm sadly falling into my songfic-ness again-- but don't worry yet! It's not till the SIXTH CHAPTER! You have been warned. PLease keep reading, and maybe if people complain about it, I might rewrite chapter six (yes, I have written that far, I just suck at having time to do the important fanfic stuff such as typing. XP

Now on with the show:

"Miss Ginny Weasley - I presume?" a slick, dark-haired teen sidled up to the table where Ginny sat with the Dream Team (Harry, Ron, and Hermione).

"What are you doing here, Zabini?" Ron growled, rising from his seat to stand just over an inch above the other boy's head.

"Relax, Ron, it's just a note." Ginny took the sealed envelope from Blaise Zabini, calming her brother.

"It's cursed!" Ron pointed an accusatory finger at Blaise, as Blaise stared back, looking both confused and amused.

"actually it's not. If it was, believe me, she'd be dead by now and it definitely would have been sent anonymously. But I do have a message for you, Ginny." When Ron glared at him he added, "A private message."

Ginny stood to follow Blaise, but not before Ron could warn them. "Stay in our sight or we will hunt you down and rip out your-"

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him to sit down. "Ginny's just receiving a message, she should know not to hang around with troublemakers. I don't know if I can say the same for you..."

Ginny smiled appreciatively at Hermione, following Blaise out to the snowy outside.

"You know I wouldn't usually stoop to your level, Zabini..." Ginny chided the Slytherin boy.

"But you found me just too damn shmexy to resist?" Blaise suggested, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"But," She corrected him, "I noticed this is Ferret Boy's stationary. I was wondering if he finally came around to admitting I'm way above him." she smirked, ignoring Blaise's black humor.

"Yeah, it's actually a blank not, the point is that Draco wants to meet you at the shrieking shack in... 25 minutes."

It was already 9:35, meaning he wanted to meet her at the Shack at 10:00 sharp.

"Kind of late, don't you think?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

Blaise shrugged. "Never question Draco- he is MUCH smarter than he looks." he gave her a wink.

Ginny laughed. "Thanks, Blaise. I guess I should get going now, if I want to meet him up on his offer."

"Hey, you called me Blaise!" he grinned, wickedly.

"...So?"

"You have the hots for me, don't you?" he smirked.

"Uh... ew... no." Ginny smiled back anyway. "But good luck once you're 30."

Ginny shivered, heading down the hill to the Shrieking Shack. She was about 7 minutes early, so she stood, hugging herself in the cold, waiting for Malfoy.

"Early, Weasley?" his snide voice pierced down at her from above.

"Please, Malfoy, like I would waste to get ready for this. Um... what exactly is this, anyway?" she asked, bemusedly, rubbing her hands together.

Malfoy made no offer of his fur-lined cloak, only sidled closer to her. "2 minutes until 10:00, Weaslette." he whispered, "You know what happens then?"

"Werewolves, vampire, and some seriously PMS ghosties, right?" she rolled her eyes. "I so know you couldn't scare me."

"But - you're shivering!" he cried, indignantly.

"From the cold, you half-ass prat." she snorted.

"GINNY!" A voice called from over the hill. "My god, I bet she's run off with Zabini, she can be _so irresponsible._" Ron's voice approached.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she crept behind a tree and out of Ron's sight, ignoring Malfoy, who was still looking confused.

"She's only a child Ron," came Hermione's voice, "She still doesn't know what's good for her. He probably told her they were going to Zonko's or something."

Ginny fumed silently. So much for sticking up for her.

"Boo." Malfoy whispered in her ear, sneaking back behind the tree as well. Ginny didn't so much as blink.

"GINNY! I swear, I'm so telling Mum... if she's out this late... and with a _boy_!"

"Mal- Draco," Ginny smiled sweetly, though Draco had a feeling there was a very different altenative motive, "How would you like to shock my dear brother into a coma?" she whispered, turning her back to rest against the tree. She was facing Draco face to face, they were just inches apart.

"Please." he breathes, smirking back at her.

"Good."

"GIN- _Oh my lord_!" Ron screeched, watching as Ginny pulled Malfoy out from behind the tree and promptly began kissing- no _snogging_ him, right in broad moonlight.

"_GINNY?_" Harry yelled, barreling toward Malfoy.

"Woah, woah, this was all her idea, scar head." Malfoy raised his hands innocently, although his satisfied smirk at Harry's reddening face spoke otherwise.

"Liar!" Ron yelled, attempting to swing at Malfoy's head, but Malfoy ducked easily.

"Quite the vixen, isn't she? Not a bad kisser either." he smirked, enjoying baiting the older Weasley, who's face was rapidly turning from strawberry to plum.

"You disgusting pervert!" Hermione closed in as well, causing Malfoy to flinch as he remembered the nasty incident in his third year when she had gotten in one vicious slap from the mudblood.

"No!" Ginny squealed, stepping in front of Malfoy. She had miraculously summoned tears for her cause. "Don't hurt him," she sniffled, "We're... we've... well... I think I _really like him_. And that maybe..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I might _love_ him." she peeped, looking innocently up at her friends through her lashes.

Even though he knew she obviously was lying, Draco's stomach flipped uncomfortably.

"You are dead to me." Ron stated, finally, glaring at Malfoy.

Hermione snorted- "Not dead, but most definitely short of quite a few marbles. I just hope you know what you're getting into." she shook her head sadly.

"You-" Harry lunged at Malfoy's head, about a foot above Ginny's own, and before she could stop him there was an audible crunching sound.

"Ow..." Malfoy stated as he winced slightly, holding his nose.

"Serves you right." Ron glared, obviously wishing he could've been the one to strike the blow. "Come on Ginny, let's go." he held out a hand for Ginny's.

Ginny stared at it, but didn't take it. "You selfish, arrogant, violent, stupid dolt!" she shrieked, closing in on him. "If mum was here she would lock you away for being so damn rude and conceited and..." Ginny seemed at a loss for words. "How could you? You disgusting-" she aimed and punched him, squelching her fist into his eye. "Leave." she ordered. "I'm not going to follow you."

They all left, casting concerned/dirty looks over their shoulders at Ginny. As they left, Ginny could hear Hermione mutter, "I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon enough... I just hope she doesn't get hurt..." "I just hope she doesn't hurt me (damn that stings)." Ron whined.

"Are you all right?" Ginny stood over Draco, who had sat against the tree, still holding his nose, as she wiped away the fake tears and thanked Fred and George for letting her preview their products. They were always her favorite brothers.

"Ah geah..." he sputtered (I guess), wiping one of his bloody hands in the snow.

"Move your other hand." Ginny ordered, sighing melodramatically as she took out her wand.

"Hell no!" Draco scrambled up, eying her wand like she was crazy.

"Shut up- I'm taking a medical potions class. Healing spells kind of go along with that. Now sit down, Draco, and get a hold of yourself."

He did so reluctantly, removing his hand. Ginny waved her wand, casting a few healing spells to put the cartilage back into place and clean up the blood.

"Sorry about that." she said sincerely, "I know Harry can be violent to you..." she pressed some snow into his hand, "Put that on your nose."

"Violent is an understatement." Draco forced a laugh, and winced. "Ow."

"You're such a sissy." Ginny giggled, moving to sit next to him.

Draco eyed her like she was completely mental before deciding to let it go. "Shut up Weasley." he growled, bumping her teasingly.

"Ginny." she said.

"What?"

"Are you dense? It's Ginny. I've called you Draco, you can call me by my first name as well... obviously..."

"Ginny." he tried it, squinting uncomfortably. "...ok."

Ginny hesitated before gently leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Um.. what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco stiffened.

"Well, we've just been caught snogging and it seemed to _me_ that you enjoyed it- so act the part, for god's sake." she pinched his elbow.

"Ow."

"Ok, it's an abusive relationship. Deal with it, Ferret." she joked.

"You _will_ have to stop calling me that."

"Ok."

"And get a bit more..."

"Street cred?" Ginny joked.

"What? No. Just more... spunk."

"Are you implying that I am not spunky?" Ginny looked absolutely appalled.

Draco snorted, "Give me one-"

"2 Years ago. Bat bogey hex. My forte." she smirked.

"Oh. Right... ahh..." He winced a bit, remembering the very unpleasant time in his fifth year. "Ouch."

"Shit! We should get going..." Ginny sighed, checking her watch. "Geez, it's 10:40." she groaned, straightening, and realizing that she'd been pretty snuggled up to Draco for the past 30 minutes or so.

"See you at school then, Weasley." Draco straightened as well, touching his nose gingerly to see if it was healed.

"Yeah... I guess." she shrugged, smiling. She was actually pretty sad to be going- it meant she'd have to go home without him to block her from the wind- _damn_ it was cold!

"Um..."

"I can't believe you never offered me your cloak." she pointed out, shivering again. He shrugged, but made no offer. Ginny glared at him evilly. He didn't seem to notice.

They walked back to the village through the glistening snow where the carriages... had already left.

"Come here." Draco sighed.

"What?" Ginny's stomach jumped.

"We have to apparate." he said slowly, "So _come here_. Unless you'd rather walk back..."

Ginny awkwardly ducked into his side, feeling the tug as they apparated into Hogwarts. (SEE A/N ) "Thanks." she said, quietly.

"Oh, right. Um.. we're kind of in the Slytherin dorm..."

"Shit!" Ginny looked around at the unfamiliar green deco.

"If you need to stay..."

"Perv!"

"...We've got loads of blankets." he finished. Ginny thought he might've actually changed, offering to sleep in the common room so she could have his private dorm. "You can sleep on the floor. Unless you want to go back to your dorm." he motioned to the door, hopefully.

"Uh. How about no." Ginny smirked. "I can still scare you, Malfoy." She summoned the blankets, not taking her eyes away from Draco's. It was a challenge.

"Well... goodnight..." Draco turned off the lights, causing Ginny to scowl, but not be scared. He lit the fire, as an afterthought. "Don't blame me if you get beat up in the morning." he threw over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to his dorm.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at his back, flipping him off. She shivered. The dungeons were always cold, and the Slytherin common room was no different. "G'night, ferret." she whispered. Maybe the night wasn't worth it. But once she realized to lack of snoring, she realized maybe it was.

A/N: Thanks to my FOUR reviewers-

AmelieFoy hope I explained that, cause I'm kinda just getting back into the groove- thanks for the review, though!

heartbreakerginny

PurpleRainbow

CelticHeiressFiona here it is! Hope you like- I can't believe you're still reading my stories! does happy happy dance (accidentally knocks CHF out ... Oopsie. o.o )

heheh. I know I haven't included a disclaimer-

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter etc. etc. also for later- I don't own Cascada or Natasha Beddingfield (if I include her)


End file.
